Forum:2007-05-19. Greatest Hey Arnold Fanfics Ever!, by DarthRoden
DarthRoden, 5/19/2007 3:41 PM :Greetings Arnold Fanfic Fanatics! With the recent completion of Jae B's wonderful fanfic "Blue Oceans" another great fanfiction achievement has now officially been added in the halls of classic Hey Arnold fanfiction. What fanfics have been the most inspirational for any of you in writing your own fanfiction? My personal list of HA! classic fanfiction greats include the following stories and authors: "My Muse" by Miss Matched "The Love Doctor" and "Hey! Remember Me?" by Anne "Wooing Phoebe" by Diane2 "Home Cooking" by Otter "Halloween Howls" by AmandaArtiste "Gigantic: Ship of Dreams" by Demile "A Lone Stormy Night" by KingRTS "Hidden Secrets" by AllieCat1 "Project Phi-B" by Megawhacky Max "Blue Oceans" by Jae B There are more, but those among all are the writers who have inspired me and kept me going to this day, and will no doubt keep me going till "Hey Arnold's 20th Anniversary" (My Personal Goal). I hope that many of you will still be around when that great day comes. May The Force Be With You! -Your Pal, DarthRoden (also known as Carl) ---- Mokichan_8000, 5/19/2007 10:42 PM :Let me just say something: I love "Project Phi-B". I just had to say it. ---- mxnhpfreak, 5/20/2007 4:00 PM :oooh... this is interesting. Gosh, there are so many great fics out there... However, for the moment, I'll just mention one: A Rainy December by Pottergal I'll think of other good fics =) ---- Greenorbs2, 5/23/2007 2:12 AM :Thanks, but I don't think I'd place my own fic in that category. However, here are just a few fics that I'd highly recommend: "The Masterplan" -Cool Steve (the very founder of this great site) "Dark At Heat" -Bratchild3(formerly Bratchild2) "Instant Gratification" -Lord Malachite "Set Me Free" -Gwynn(incomplete) "What Is And What Should Never Be" -WillyD(incomplete) "Hurricane" -Pointy Objects(in progress) That's more than a few fanfics and I'd recommend so many more, but the story that inspired me to actually write a piece of fanfiction in the first place is this: "Arnold's Couch Confessions" -Darth Roden A great big salute goes out to you. Thanks so much. -Jae- ---- SeraphimKiss, 5/23/2007 9:33 PM :Aw man, there are so many great fics out there... But these are some of the very best, in my opinion (in random order): 1. Anything by Chudney (especially "Ain't that a Kick in the Head?" and "Green Eyes") 2. Anything by Smarty007 3. "Arnold's Couch Confessions" by Darth Roden 4. Any of the "episodes" of The Patakis--those were brilliant! They were just like real episodes. My favorite was probably the one where Helga painted that abstract picture of Arnold, and Olga--without asking--put it on display in a museum. xD I really wish they had continued with that project, by the way... It would have been *amazing* if they wrote the episode (mentioned by Craig in a chat) where Helga sets out to find Arnold. 5. A fic where Arnie came for another visit and Arnold got really protective of Helga. I can't remember what it was called or who wrote it. :/ 6. I can't remember the title or author of this one, either. All I remember is that Arnold keeps seeing Hilda in his dreams and she helps him "figure out" Helga, and at the end he and Helga meet at the bench in the park and kiss, and it's really cute. ^_^ ---- Ruth, 5/24/2007 3:18 AM :Heh, should figure that my stuff isn't that great. Kidding, kidding. Personally, (aside from parodyfic) Jae's "Blue Oceans," HP's "Ribbons/Hair/Never/There," and LM's "Sweet Hereafter" (and its follow-ups) are three favorites of mine. There's more, but I don't have time to list all of them. ---- Cool, 5/26/2007 2:11 AM :The problem is I've only read a small slice of the greatest HA! fanfic out there. I'm sure there are many more tales out there that would tickle my fancy and alot of fics I'd find great. Out of what I've read so far - and I'm just throwing together a quick set - I find these great reads: Jae's Blue Oceans (glad to see my Masterplan fic is one of your favs), Willy D's What Is And What Should Never Be (SO SAD to see it never got finished *cries*), Darth's Arnolds Couch Confessions, anything by Smarty007, anything by Sliver Kitten, and MDT's (Shuan Blankenship) Same In The End. Maybe I'm missing some, but those are quick from memory. I'd really love to read more fanfic in upcoming years, maybe someday I'll have more time. LOOK I UPDATED THE HOMEPAGE ITS A MIRCALE LOL!!!11 Stephen ---- Ruth, 5/26/2007 3:26 AM :Well, I just updated Seeing With Open Eyes again, and the lovely Marcos has honored me again with his fanart. The HA section of FFN has a lot of neat stories, really. More than it's given credit for. Unfortunately, many of them are old and buried within the section, and some are just buried under bad grammar/misspellings. If I can think of any "must read" fics, I'll list them. Yay for updates, Stephen! Hehe, seriously, you have a busy life. Don't worry about getting a little behind.